doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Amy's Choice (TV)
Amy's Choice ou ''Le Seigneur des Rêves ''en français est le septième épisode de la saison 31 (ou saison 5 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode explore les relations d'Amy avec le Docteur et Rory et montre l'un des côtés sombres du Docteur. Synopsis Un monde où Amy Pond attend un enfant de Rory Williams et où le Docteur arrive par accident pour trouver le village avec des vieillards plutôt dangereux. Un autre monde où le TARDIS est sur le point de s'écraser dans une étoile froide. Amy, Rory et le Docteur peuvent mourir dans les deux, lequel est le rêve, lequel est la réalité? Distribution *Onzième Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Seigneur des Rêves - Toby Jones *Mr Nainby - Nick Hobbs *Mrs Poggit - Audrey Ardington *Mrs Hamil - Joan Linder Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis *Scénariste - Simon Nye *Producteur - Tracie Simpson *Réalisateur - Catherine Morshead *Directeur de photographie - Erik Wilson *Chef décorateur - Tristan Peatfield *Effets Visuels - BBC Wales Graphics *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - James Pearson *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Le Docteur * Le Docteur dit être âgé de 907 ans. * Après avoir compris qui était le Seigneur des Rêves, le Docteur dit que personne ne le déteste plus que lui-même. * Le Docteur utilise son stéthoscope, pour la première fois sous cette incarnation. Le TARDIS * Le Docteur dit avoir "lancé le manuel d'instruction du TARDIS dans une supernova parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qui y était écrit. Références * La façon de se téléporter du Seigneur des Rêves rappelle celle du Valeyard (DW: The Ultimate Foe). * Le Seigneur des Rêves mentionne des surnoms du Docteur tels que "dernier des Seigneurs du Temps" ou "la Tempête qui Approche" (DW: The End of the World, The Parting of the Ways, etc). * Le Docteur dit à nouveau que "les nœuds pap' sont cool" (DW: The Eleventh Hour). * Le Seigneur des Rêves mentionne la relation entre le Dixième Docteur et la Reine Elizabeth I (DW: The Shakespeare Code, The End of Time, The Beast Below, The Day of the Doctor). * Le Docteur pense d'abord que le TARDIS a sauté une piste temporelle (DW: The Space Museum). * Le Docteur essaye de faire démarrer le TARDIS en donnant un coup de pied dans la console (DW: Rise of the Cybermen). * Le Quatrième Docteur n'était déjà pas d'accord avec le manuel d'instruction du TARDIS (DW: The Pirate Planet). * Le Seigneur des Rêves accuse le Docteur d'abandonner ses compagnons pour en prendre de plus jeunes, ce qui rappelle ce que lui avait dit Sarah Jane Smith sous sa dixième incarnation à propos de Rose Tyler (DW: School Reunion). * La piscine du TARDIS a apparemment refait surface (DW: The Eleventh Hour). * Le Seigneur des Rêves demande au Docteur s'il est végétarien, ce qui était le cas du Sixième Docteur (DW: The Two Doctors). Notes *L'espèce extraterrestre qui possède les personnes âgées dans le rêve sont les Eknodines. *Techniquement, l'épisode se déroule intégralement dans le TARDIS. *Sur la boîte sous la console du TARDIS se trouvent les mots: TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Build Site: Gallifrey Blackhole Shipyard. Type 40. Build date: 1963. Authorised for use by qualified Time Lords only by the Shadow Proclamation. Misuse or theft of any TARDIS will result in extreme penalties and permanent exile. **Ce qui peut se traduire par: "TARDIS. Temps à Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale. Lieu de construction: Chantier Naval du Trou Noir de Gallifrey. Type 40. Date de construction: 1963. Usage autorisé par la Proclamation de l'Ombre uniquement pour les Seigneurs du Temps qualifiés. Un mauvais usage ou un vol de n'importe quel TARDIS conduira à une peine extrême et un exil permanent." *1963 est aussi l'année de diffusion du premier épisode de Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child. * Cet épisode a été diffusé le même jour que The Cambridge Spy, un épisode de la série spin-of K9 diffusé sur Disney XD en Grande-Bretagne, et The Fall of the House of Gryffen, un épisode de cette même série diffusé sur Network Ten en Australie. Audience * L'audience finale fut de 6,2 million d'auditeurs au Royaume-Uni. * En France, cet épisode a eu une audience de 295 000 téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur France 4, totalisant 1,3% de part de marché. en:Amy's Choice (TV story) ro:Amy's Choice ru:Выбор Эми Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 31 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2010 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés se déroulant entièrement dans le TARDIS